


benedictions

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He said your name like a benediction and you can’t get it out of your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	benedictions

**Author's Note:**

> really short deancas ficlet from forever ago omg

He said your name like a benediction and you can’t get it out of your head.

He looked at you like you were the only person in the world who mattered, and you hate the blank stares you’re getting from everyone else.

He smiled like an angel—and okay, maybe that’s because he was one—but no one has ever smiled at you quite like he did, and you hope no one ever will.

He rarely cried, and you think he just never wanted you to see, but the one time you did, you felt your heart hit the floor like an anvil because it was your fault.

You should have told him you loved him.

You should have told him to stay.

You wonder if any of that would have made a difference. You wonder if he’s out there, in the arms of some girl while you’re stuck here, drinking through your guilt and pretending you’re not gay as hell for your best friend.

But, you think with a wry smile, you totally are, and you down the rest of your drink in one go.

It leaves a bitter taste in the back of your throat, almost as bitter as the guilt that’s threatening to swallow you whole.

You should have told him to stay.

He said your name like a benediction and you wonder, if you’d told him to stay, would he be whispering it into the skin of your shoulder like that? Or would he be whispering it into the press of your lips like a curse?


End file.
